The Human Sangheili Empire
by BuizelFTW
Summary: About a hundred years since the cease of hostility towards the human race, the Sangheili reappear, but on friendly terms. Eventually the Humans and the Sangheili form a permanent alliance and empire, later joined by the Unggoy and Kig-Yar. An event causes tensions to rise and risks starting another war, but is it possible to stop or is the extinction of the human race inevitable?


_**Prologue: Treaties & Understanding...**_

The sun shone brightly through the clouds, drenching the landscape in sunlight. Thanks to the introduction of artificial photosynthesis for energy, and the outlawing of pollution, Earth's atmosphere was slowly clearing up. When air pollution was almost to the point of hostile, and global warming threatened the very integrity of the planet, the Humans had taken drastic measures to halt their planets immature death. Even with their many colony worlds, they clung to their original home like an old momento.

It was nice they now had time for such things as the health of their home. During the events of the -now somewhat ancient -Human-Covenant war, their planets state had deteriorated almost to the point of no return. So much so, that when they regained the luxury of science for the sake of curiosity, the Humans had discovered an alarming number of the Earth's species had been driven to -or the brink of -extinction. Now, almost a century later, they were still picking up the pieces.

They however, had not been alone. Although the general populace had been uncomfortable -even frightened -at the sudden appearance of the help, they had come to accept the assistance and sympathy of the Sangheili. In great, grandiose ships from the far reaches of space and their homeworld, the _Sangheili, _had arrived at their doorstep offering a hand to cling to. Naturally, the Humans had been hesitant, but who could blame them? The Sangheili, all though long since friendly, had once been a major benefactor of their destruction.

But with them being no real threat, and the fact that they had no other choice -unless they wanted their homeworld destroyed, which some fools rathered -the Humans had accepted the assistance of their once greatest enemy. With the help of their combined technology and minds, their teamwork had saved the planet from its immature death. After this, the Sangheili had decided that they wished for a more permanent presence to the Humans, not to oppress, but to engrave their goodwill into Human society, as to avoid any further conflicts between the species.

The Sangheili had sent their newly assigned ambassador, descendant of who the Sangheili had to thank for their first peaceful relations -even if it were only a truce to begin with -with the Humans. They sent the great grandson of the marveled war hero, Thel 'Vadam. Despite his great grandfathers once dishonorable title of _Arbiter, _Thel 'Gratum was proud to be the decedent of the very first of his kind to actually know and even befriend a Human. The fabled escapade of his great grandfather and the famed Master Chief was legend, as it also inspired a large portion of the uncertain Covenant Separatists to see the Human species in a new and brighter light.

Thel 'Gratum confronted the Humans with a proposal, to allow a small percentage of Sangheili to colonize a neighboring planet, Mars. This was met with as much agreement as uproar, and eventually it was called to a vote of the Human World Government, a newly implemented governing body devised after the Humans returned to their normal lives. Consisting of thirteen members of various sex, ages and races, the Human World Government did not decide the fate of all matters, but they held a fairly large say in things.

The members votes were inevitably split, most older and wiser members seeking to pass the motion, with younger members preferring the Sangheili extracted from the lives of Humans permanently, however this generalization had a few exceptions. In the end -with the planets other secondary governing parties already decided, causing which ever side the HWG sided with to succeed -the choice was left to one member...the last and thirteenth one. Her name was Marcie Churchill.

Marcie Churchill was fairly young and of white race. She stood -along with all the other members -on top a platform raised slightly. She and her peers stood in a straight line, arms to their sides, the silence ringing through the chamber around them. Thel 'Gratum shifted uncomfortably, colossal hands clasped in front of him. Marcie remained silent, a look of contemplation on her face. A few seconds past before she cleared her throat and raised her right hand into the air, signalling her acceptance. Thel 'Gratum relaxed visibly, hands falling back to his side, _I am not a disgrace... _ he thought, relieved he had not been dishonourable.

Thel 'Gratum bowed slightly to show his respect that they had earned -quite a mighty fete with one of the Sangheili -before raising his right forearm out in front of him. He hesitated slightly before hastily pressing a small button on the yellow armour, it was a beacon to signal the Human's acceptance.


End file.
